


Dragon Bard Z

by Green_Riot



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Limericks, Mild Language, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Riot/pseuds/Green_Riot
Summary: One day an author called GreenDecided that Dragon Ball ZNeeded to be retoldIn a form that was bold,So she settled on limerick poetry.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Dragon Bard Z

**Author's Note:**

> This project was partly inspired by @bardocksheadband, who has read some of my serious poetry and encouraged me to keep writing it.

I.

There once was a Saiyan from Earth.

In the universe there was a dearth

Of those from Vegeta,

Namesake of their leader,

For Frieza had feared Saiyans’ worth.

II.

One day a pod crashed from the sky,

And out of it stepped a big guy

In search of his brother

On behalf of the other

Saiyans who’d managed to survive.

III.

The first strong creature he found

Was a green guy standing around

On top of a mountain,

Probably counting

The days ‘til his rule would abound.

IV.

Kakarot was not the name

Of the one after whom Raditz came

So he said, “Gotta go!

Gotta find little bro!”

And quickly rerouted his aim.

V.

Kame House came into view.

He found Kakarot with a few

Of the weak human vermin

He quickly determined

Mistook him for one named Goku.

VI.

He asked his young brother to come

Along to join in on the fun

Of wanton destruction,

Civilizations crushin’.

He said ‘no,’ so he kidnapped his son.

VII.

By this, Goku could not abide,

With evil Piccolo by his side,

They headed to Raditz

To blow him to bits.

Poor Gohan, he cried and cried.

VIII.

Raditz was simply too strong.

Earth’s warriors tried to hold on,

But he caused so much harm—

Piccolo lost an arm!—

How’d a reunion of friends go so wrong?!

IX.

On seeing his father’s position,

Gohan burst forth out of his prison.

He crashed through the pod

Toward the man who’d guffawed

At the victims of his evil mission.

X.

But the young lad’s strength did not last.

He fell unconscious in the grass.

But his bravery displayed

Did much to persuade

His father to kick Raditz’ ass.

XI.

Goku knew he must prevail.

Piccolo’s plan could not fail.

They grappled and fought

And quickly he caught

In his fingers the enemy’s tail.

XII.

Raditz relied on his wit

And the fact Goku was a twit.

His crocodile tears

Fell on innocent ears,

But he lied, the dirty hypocrite.

XIII.

Piccolo needed the time

For his brand new technique to shine.

Goku had failed

By releasing the tail,

So he grabbed the strong foe from behind.

XIV.

When the Special Beam Cannon was charged,

Piccolo had to discharge,

But there was no chance

Goku could advance

Away from the blast. Both were charred.

XV.

Though dying, Raditz felt glee

That his brother had died foolishly.

His defeat had required

Kakarot to expire,

And he appreciated the irony.

XVI.

Piccolo informed the knave

That Goku would rise from his grave.

Through wish-granting spheres,

His noble, kind peers

From Death’s door would Goku save.

XVII.

But with one final kick in the dick,

Raditz told them his scouter could transmit

Through the vacuum of space

To the rest of his race

An invite to destroy the planet.

XVIII.

These two were Saiyan elites

Who would be hopeless to defeat.

Seeking a wish,

They were sure to vanquish

All life—for none could compete!

XIX.

As Raditz succumbed to blood loss,

His message went out to his boss.

Vegeta’s hope flared.

He and Nappa prepared

For the planet Earth to chart a course.

XX.

Goku’s pals soon arrived

Just in time to watch their dear friend die.

He met his end calmly,

Then along came Kami

To escort him to the other side.

XXI.

After warning of the danger ahead,

Piccolo turned and said,

“I now have to run,

I’m taking Goku’s son,”

And into the sky he blasted.

XXII.

And so they all had to prepare.

It all seemed so very unfair.

In less than a year

The foes would appear.

Could they handle the great Saiyan pair?


End file.
